


Mercy

by GloomyCamomile



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomyCamomile/pseuds/GloomyCamomile
Summary: AU. У трона Мелькора Лютиен и Берен были схвачены, но в награду за то, что он "привел" дочь Мэлиан в Ангбанд, адану дали возможность сбежать. Лютиен же на первое время оставили в темнице.Публикация на других ресурсах:Уточнять у автора/переводчикаПримечания автора:Вдохновение: Последнее Испытание - "Бессмысленно как всякая жестокость"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AU. Before the throne of Melkor, Luthien and Beren were captured, but as a reward for "leading" Melian's daughter to Angband, the adan was given an opportunity to escape. Luthien, for the first time, was left in prison.Publication on other resources: Specify from the authorAuthor's Notes:Inspiration: The Last Trial - "As meaningless as all cruelty"





	Mercy

Холодно. Холодно и сыро.  
  
  
Лютиен не могла поверить — он бросил ее одну, трусливо бежав! Тот, кто клялся ей в вечной любви! Тот, кто обещал пойти на все ради нее! Тот, ради кого она оставила благословенный Дориат.  
  
  
Вопль чужой боли эхом пронесся по коридорам. Лютиен вздрогнула.  
  
  
А был ли тот Дориат?.. С каждым ударом сердца вера покидала ее. Словно каждый камень в этой проклятой темнице убивал даже малейшую мысль о том, что где-то может быть свет.  
Ожидание длилось слишком долго, неизвестность сковывала сердце Лютиен льдом и окутывала ее плечи липким ужасом.  
  
  
Железный замок громко звякнул, когда его начали отпирать. Лютиен настороженно подняла голову — она не слышала шагов  
  
  
В камеру, затворив за собой дверь, вошла... Женщина? Эльфийка? Ещё одна из тварей Моргота?  
  
  
— Какая... радость. Принцесса Лютиен почтила нас своим визитом. — в голосе незнакомки было лишь равнодушие, а лицо походило на ледяную маску. Прислонившись спиной к двери, она продолжила. — Было умно использовать мои крылья, чтобы попасть сюда; но приходить — очень глупо.  
  
  
Она скрестила руки на груди и принялась рассматривать эльфийку.  
  
  
Её крылья?.. Тхурингветиль. Лютиен брезгливо поморщилась.  
  
  
— А ты похожа на нее. В тебе звучит та же сила, даже эльфийская кровь ее не испортила, — она подошла к пленнице, на губах мелькнула ухмылка. — Молчишь, принцесса?  
  
  
Лютиен безмолвствовала.  
  
  
— Как же... жаль. Что твоя история закончится так, — майэ поморщилась. — Из-за того, что принцесса поверила в такую глупость, как любовь. И кому поверила?! Человеку!  
  
  
Равнодушие на лице, но горечь в голосе.  
  
  
— Я не боюсь умереть, — голос эльфийки звучал тихо и обречённо.  
  
  
— Умереть? Твою судьбу будет решать Моргот, принцесса. А от него такой милости не дождешься. Так что, не хотела бы я оказаться на твоем месте, ведь участь эта весьма печальна.  
  
  
На лице Лютиен отразился страх, охвативший ее фэа, тело ее пронзило холодом, а сердце рухнуло в темный колодец отчаянья. Разум напрасно просчитывал возможные исходы, но все было кончено. Надежда умерла. Свет померк, и все поглотила Тьма.  
  
  
Из последних сил Лютиен говорила, безвольно повесив голову:  
— И ты пришла... Развлечь себя пытками, чудовище Моргота?  
  
  
Тхурингветиль подошла вплотную к эльфийке и положила руки на пояс.  
  
  
— Чудовище? Что ж, как пожелаешь. Но и чудовищам свойственно... милосердие.  
  
  
Клинок беззвучно покинул ножны.


End file.
